Project: Pre-Andromeda: The Kiss
by Walkeroflonelyroads
Summary: ME:A pre-release fic. Some fluff for a change.


Author's note: Change of pace. No story, only fluff. An experiment in describing romantic emotions.

As always, constructive criticism welcome.

* * *

"Pathfinder Ryder?"

The Pathfinder's cabin was empty, dark. Lieutenant Cora Harper stood in the doorway, datapad in hand. She'd just finished compiling a report on the recent attack and wanted to run through it with Sara before submitting it to the Nexus. Sara told her to come to her cabin, so why isn't she here?

No matter; they were currently on the way back to the Nexus, which meant Harper had little else to do other than twiddle her thumbs. Maybe Sara ducked out to exchange artifacts with Miss Pelessaria, or is in the engineering bay talking to Jonathan – Harper knew their feelings towards each other were mutual – or maybe she just went to get something to eat from the galley and is currently on her way back to her cabin now.

Harper withdrew from the doorway, intending to wait in the corridor outside, when she heard a giggle from within the cabin.

Curious, she narrowed her eyes, looking into the dark. Then, she understood.

Lieutenant Harper withdrew swiftly. The report could wait.

* * *

"How was it down there?"

His hand in hers, Sara rubbed his knuckles with her thumb. The contact sent tingles up his spine.

"Wild. Those aliens were really territorial. But thanks to you, our shields held up to their assault. We are all back on board in one piece thanks to you."

Even in the dark, he could make out the ugly scar across Sara's face. He traced it with a finger. "I learnt my mistake the first time. Still didn't say sorry."

Sara drew away from Jon, her face mock-angry. "How many times Jon? You couldn't have known their weapons were that powerful. So stop beating yourself up. That's an order from your Pathfinder."

"Yes ma'am," he said.

"Anyway, if I am really mad at you, would we be here right now?" she said, dropping herself back into his lap. "I'd probably be relegating you to sanitation duty."

"Tease," he chuckled, reaching under her and brushing his fingers against her sides. She giggled, squirming away from him.

They lay like that for a moment, cherishing each other's company, each other's warmth in the darkness of her room. She reached up to cup his cheek in her hand.

"Hey Jon?"

"Hm?"

"Why haven't you kissed me yet?"

He shifted in his seat. She took the cue, pulling herself up. They faced each other, her eyes reflecting the starlight beautifully, her curves of her face outlined perfectly.

"I… well, I thought about taking it slow, since you were kinda forced into it the last time, weren't you? I don't want that. What we have now," he opened a hand, palm up, "I want it to be special. No peer pressure or anything like that. I fell for you not because your body, or your looks, Sara."

She inclined her head, cheeks burning. No one had spoken to her like that before. "So… let's say I never want to kiss you, what would you do then?"

Jon shrugged. "I'm content to wait. Even if it means to the end of our days."

Sara swatted him on his shoulder. "Stop being so dramatic, Jon." She reached forward, pulling him into an embrace. "Thank you," she whispered into his ear. "For respecting me."

He rubbed her back as response, nuzzling her hair.

After a while, she withdrew, her eyes glistening with tears. "Jon?"

"Yes, Sara?"

"Kiss me?"

Those two words, so full of need, of longing. How could he deny her what she wanted?

He raised his hands slowly, placing them on either side of her face. She drew closer to him, her face blotting out his already-poor vision.

He closed his eyes.

Their lips met, hesitantly at first, then came together completely. There were no words to describe how he felt; as she deepened the kiss, her hands in his hair, he just let himself be consumed by how he felt, letting Sara know the love he had for her, putting all his affection, his caring, into the kiss.

Their lips parted reluctantly, their foreheads touching. He opened his eyes slowly; there was unbridled joy in hers. Joy, and also worry.

"What is it?" he asked tenderly, brushing loose strands of hair from her face.

"Was that…" she ventured hesitantly. "Was that your first kiss?"

Jon nodded, smiling at her. "Been saving it for you."

She buried her face in his chest. How sweet of him! How undeserving of his love she was! She felt like the luckiest girl in the galaxy right now.

She grabbed him by the lapels, pulling him in for another kiss.


End file.
